Soulmate
by Neph89
Summary: Avant la mission Abydos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Je préviens, cela va être un long commentaire ! Toujours lorsque je débute un nouveau… truc._**

**_C'est cas, c'est ma première fic pour Stargate SG1 ! J'ai mis du temps, très longtemps mais je me décide enfin à mettre en ligne un chapitre ! Enfin, je ne vais pas mentir, il en existe une ailleurs, mais les commentaires étaient assez mitigés. Et l'idée a été utilisée de façon trop grandiose pour que je la poste ici._**

**_Je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant, j'ai continué à écrire des petites choses sur SG1, mais pas de quoi en faire une histoire qui se tienne et j'étais plus centrée sur les mangas que sur les séries._**

**_Mais depuis trois mois, je suis plongée dans Stargate !_**

**_Soulmate débute avant le film et se terminera… après logiquement -_- Jack et Sam se rencontrent avant la mission Abydos, ils sont donc plus jeunes. Donc, un univers alterné… Pardonnez-moi si je n'emploie pas les bons termes._**

**_Ne soyez pas étonné de l'étrange construction de la fic, même à moi elle parait bizarre ! J'ai aussi tenté de dater, quoique j'essaie de rester dans une certaine logique et que je fais en sorte que l'on comprenne le moment où se déroule les scènes, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile, il y aura peut-être des couics par ci par là. Dans les âges, dans les grades ou autres._**

**_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Ellana-san ainsi que celui qui suivra. Je la remercie d'avoir pris de son temps. Mais, les heures ne s'étirent décidément pas et je préfère qu'elle se concentre sur ses propres fics. Aussi, si après la lecture… disons des deux premiers chapitres, quelqu'un est intéressé pour prendre sa relève, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! Il y a 4 chapitres qui attendent et peut-être une autre !_**

**_Ah ! Ne m'en voulez pas si je ne réponds pas immédiatement à vos commentaires… vous allez commenter n'est ce pas ? Je suis en pleine transition, changement de travail, déménagement et tant que je ne serais pas dans mon nouveau chez moi, je suis limitée niveau connexion._**

**_J'ai fait le tour ! Bonne lecture… j'espère !_**

* * *

SOULMATE

**1**

**1995**

Samantha leva les yeux et soupira de contentement. C'était très rare dans une grande ville comme Washington mais la pollution n'empêchait pas qu'un petit morceau du ciel lui apparaisse entre deux buildings et elle pouvait contempler les étoiles. Elle ne pouvait les confondre avec les néons des enseignes publicitaires, leurs lumières étaient trop différentes. Plus lumineuses, plus chaleureuses. Quelque fois, il lui semblait qu'elles l'appelaient, qu'elles voulaient lui faire comprendre que loin, très loin, il y avait la vie. D'autres vies.

* * *

- Repos !

Samantha se détendit et croisa les mains derrière son dos.

Le Général Brown la contemplait avec intérêt.

Quoique nuancé par une bonne dose de scepticisme, remarqua la jeune femme.

Et pour la énième fois, la même question qu'elle se posait depuis une semaine lui traversa l'esprit : Avait-elle eut raison de quitter son laboratoire au pentagone ? Elle avait abandonné beaucoup de ses travaux et regrettait de ne pouvoir assister aux expériences pratiques.

Elle comprenait pourquoi le Général West lui avait ordonné de se rendre à ce stage. Très intense le stage si l'on considérait le fait qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment même devant le commandant de la base la plus réputée de l'armée américaine. Evidemment, comme tout bon soldat, elle s'entretenait physiquement, mais un jogging et une trentaine d'abdos par jour n'étaient en aucun cas comparables à l'entraînement soutenu des Forces Spéciales.

L'anxiété s'installa avec surprise. Elle avait l'habitude de remettre en question sa place dans l'armée Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté ses amis et continué ses études comme une étudiante normale ? Elle ne pensait pas vraiment avoir une âme de guerrière, elle s'était engagée pour son père alors qu'elle était passionnée par les sciences. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à concilier sa vie de militaire et sa vie de scientifique.

Elle n'avait plus de doute désormais, pas depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur cet énorme anneau fabriqué dans un métal inconnu sur cette planète. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa fonction avec l'aide des quelques éminents linguistes, elle n'avait eut de cesse de réclamer de faire partie de la première équipe qui traverserait la porte.

Une porte sur un autre monde que le leur. Il fallait juste trouver le moyen de la faire fonctionner !

Soudain, Samantha s'aperçut que le Général la fixait d'un air sévère. Pris en flagrant délit d'inattention ! Elle réprima une grimace et se concentra sur les paroles du commandant.

- La période de formation des recrues ne se déroule pas dans cette base, expliqua-t-il en guise d'introduction.

Oui, elle le savait ça. Elle allait directement côtoyer et ce, pendant six mois, des soldats d'élite accomplis, déjà durement entraînés. Une première ! Incroyable pour un homme, totalement inimaginable pour une femme !

- A la demande du Général West, je vais vous confier à ma meilleure équipe. Vous serez sous le commandement du Major O'Neill. Je préfère vous prévenir qu'il…

Samantha fut étonnée et un peu inquiète de la longue interruption du Général. Il cherchait visiblement ses mots pour décrire son subordonné.

- … n'est pas facile, lâcha-t-il finalement. Néanmoins, j'ai toute confiance en son jugement ! Soyons clair, Lieutenant Carter, s'il refuse votre présence, vous retournez illico au Pentagone.

- Bien, mon Général répondit-elle.

- Et dernier point, le Général West jugera vos aptitudes uniquement selon le rapport du Major O'Neill.

Autrement dit, c'est cet homme qui allait décider de son avenir, songea Samantha, un peu réticente. Si jamais, elle ne se le mettait à dos, son rêve allait lui échapper sans qu'elle puisse rien faire.

- Très bien, mon Général, acquiesça-t-elle cependant.

Il scruta longuement la jeune femme et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Une lueur amusée lui semblait-il, avait zébrée ses prunelles attentives.

Prévoyait-il qu'elle échoue ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Cependant, il apaisa un peu ses craintes.

- Toutefois, vous avez été recommandée par le Général West, et j'ai aussi toute confiance en son jugement. J'espère que vous ferez du bon travail.

* * *

Elle n'était pas nerveuse…

… Paniquée oui !

Une dernière fois, elle s'examina dans le miroir de sa chambre qui faisait aussi office de vestiaire puisque la seule femme de cette base. Elle ne constata rien de particulier, son treillis était impeccable, ses rangers bien cirés.

D'un geste assuré, elle tira sur la veste de son uniforme et épousseta une poussière imaginaire d'un revers de main.

Elle était officier de l'armée de l'air et de ce fait elle n'était pas paniquée… !

… Un peu nerveuse peut-être.

La jeune femme se redressa de toute sa taille, inspira profondément et sortit de sa chambre comme si elle allait se battre contre l'univers entier !

Lorsqu'elle traversa le campement, le corps rigide, le regard fixe, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux nombreux soldats qui se retournaient sur son passage. Pendant ses classes, ce genre de regard, elle en avait suffisamment croisé pour ne plus y prêter attention.

En se figeant devant la porte de la salle de briefing, elle se pétrifia. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle fut tentée de s'enfuir. Elle allait rencontrer les membres de l'équipe dont elle dépendrait pendant les six prochains mois. Sa première tâche serait évidemment de se faire accepter et respecter.

Samantha contempla sa main levée, prête à frapper sur le battant, dernier rempart avant le premier verdict du Major O'Neill. Serrant ses doigts au creux de sa paume, elle frappa avec fermeté et affichant un visage aussi calme que possible, elle se glissa dans la salle.

Tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière son dos, son regard balaya brièvement les deux hommes qui levaient la tête dans un bel ensemble. Blasée, elle ignora leurs yeux écarquillés mélange d'admiration et d'effarement pour porter finalement son attention sur le troisième militaire, source d'un grondement assourdi.

Avachi sur sa chaise, ses longues jambes nonchalamment étendues sous la table, et un stylo tournoyant rapidement entre ses doigts, il était penché sur ce qui de loin, semblait être une grille de mots croisés. Elle réprima un sourire lorsqu'un nouveau grognement échappa à la gorge de l'homme. La conversation allait être difficile s'il ne communiquait qu'avec ce genre de sons.

Comme il ne se décidait pas à lui faire l'honneur de se redresser, elle claqua des talons et se mit au garde à vous.

- Lieutenant Samantha Carter au rapport, monsieur !

Le Major Jack O'Neill, devina-t-elle immédiatement lorsque celui-ci releva la tête.

Il la dévisageait comme si elle venait de débarquer d'une lointaine planète ! N'avait-il pas été briffé de la situation pour afficher une telle stupeur ? Elle pensait avoir à endurer quelques railleries masculines mal placées et avec de la chance une sorte d'interrogatoire… Visiblement, il n'avait pas reçu tous les renseignements la concernant…

Mais déjà le Major O'Neill avait repris contenance, cependant, si la surprise ne s'inscrivait plus sur son visage, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air très content. Les yeux du militaire se plissèrent. Samantha déglutit lorsqu'il se redressa dans une lenteur calculée.

- Samantha, hein… lâcha-t-il froidement.

Du coin de l'œil, Samantha aperçut le capitaine Kawalsky jeter un coup d'œil entendu au Lieutenant Feretti qui lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Et… reprit O'Neill.

Il secoua une main dans sa direction et un bref instant, elle se demanda s'il lui signifiait ainsi de se mettre au repos. Dans le doute, elle demeura dans sa position.

- … je peux savoir d'où vous débarquez ?

Quelque chose, dans sa façon de parler, dans son expression, dans son regard glacial hérissa Samantha. Lentement et sans qu'elle en ait reçu l'autorisation, elle abaissa sa main qui s'engourdissait à son front.

Son regard se fit plus dur, plus acéré et elle le braqua tout droit dans celui du Major. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise les conséquences de ses actes, elle s'avança d'un pas vif pour répondre :

- Je débarque du pentagone, monsieur ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton à la limite de la provocation.

Pendant une demi seconde une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les prunelles de Jack O'Neill. De leur côté, les deux autres soldats étouffèrent un rire.

Loin de partager leur amusement, Samantha réprima une grimace. Elle n'était pas si… impertinente habituellement, surtout envers un supérieur hiérarchique ! Elle respectait trop le protocole militaire pour cela. Elle imaginait déjà le blâme qui allait apparaître dans son dossier jusqu'ici vierge. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de ne pas déballer son paquetage.

Pensivement, Jack considéra la silhouette de la jeune femme et un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

Décontenancée par l'amusement manifeste du militaire, Samantha sentit toute son assurance s'évanouir. Elle s'attendait à une réprimande des plus sévères et pas à ce regard subitement espiègle.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il soudainement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, adossée contre le mur, face au bureau du Général Brown, Samantha, bras croisés sur sa poitrine résistait à l'envie de coller son oreille contre la porte close pour entendre l'entretien qui s'éternisait.

* * *

- C'est une femme ! attaqua directement O'Neill sans prendre la peine de saluer son supérieur.

Tandis que son subordonné entreprenait de piétiner de long et en large son bureau, le Général s'adossa confortablement contre le dossier de son imposant fauteuil.

Il attendait cette confrontation depuis le moment même où il avait accepté le Lieutenant « Sam » Carter. Il ne s'était pas trompé en lui dissimulant qu'elle fût une femme. Il avait jugé qu'une rencontre était nécessaire, fait qui n'aurait sans doute pas été envisageable si le Major O'Neill avait eut connaissance de « l'identité » exacte du Lieutenant. Maintenant, le Général Brown était certain qu'elle avait suscité l'intérêt du jeune homme. Il avait promis à Patrick West de donner à son officier le meilleur des entraîneurs et Jack O'Neill était le meilleur.

- Asseyez-vous, Major, ordonna-t-il. Vous me donnez le tournis et je tiens à garder ma nouvelle moquette intacte !

Jack jeta un regard noir à son supérieur avant d'obéir. Dans un grommellement inintelligible, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Ne jouez pas au macho conservateur avec moi Major, reprit le Général. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous voulez plus de renseignements n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous le dîtes, maugréa celui-ci avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, conscient que son supérieur le perce à jour avec une perspicacité qu'il jugeait exaspérante.

Le Général ouvrit le dossier posé devant lui et réprima un sourire lorsque son subordonné se redressa, soudain attentif.

- Lieutenant Samantha Carter, 22 ans, commença-t-il à lire. Malgré son jeune âge, elle est aussi docteur en astrophysique…

- Astro quoi ? interrompit Jack dans une grimace dégoûtée.

- Major…

- Oui, j'écoute ! soupira le soldat.

- Elle est sortie première de sa promotion, poursuivit le commandant. Le Général West qui l'a très vite repérée, a usé de toutes ses relations pour qu'elle soit immédiatement affectée à la cellule scientifique du pentagone.

Jack renifla dédaigneusement.

- Oui, admit le Général, Si l'on ajoute à cela qu'elle est aussi la fille d'un Général, on pourrait croire qu'elle a bénéficié de beaucoup d'avantages.

- Vous croyez ? ironisa O'Neill.

- Mais, elle n'a reçu aucun traitement de faveur, Major. Elle est devenue quasiment indispensable au Pentagone. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous pensez des scientifiques mais elle n'en est pas moins un soldat !

Jack lança un regard soupçonneux vers son supérieur.

A quel jeu jouait-t-il ? Voulait-il lui prouver que les femmes avaient leurs places au sein de l'armée ? C'était tout à fait inutile ! Il n'avait rien contre ! Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer de très compétentes même s'il reconnaissait être, si la loi le permettait, un peu frileux d'aller au front avec elles. Et puis ces femmes de « terrain » présentaient généralement un physique assez… imposant, elles se fondaient presque parmi les hommes ! Mais le corps tout en finesse du Lieutenant Carter lui donnait l'effet qu'il allait se casser d'une simple pichenette ou s'envoler à la première bourrasque !

- Le Général West n'a pas sollicité cette faveur sans raison, reprit gravement le commandant en posa ses coudes sur son bureau. Il n'était pas autorisé à me fournir plus de renseignements, je sais seulement qu'il forme une équipe pour un projet. Il a besoin que le Lieutenant Carter s'endurcisse et ce n'est pas dans son laboratoire qu'elle pourra le faire. De plus, ce n'est que pour six mois.

- Quoi ? s'exclama soudainement Jack dans un froncement de sourcils, pour l'entraînement de mademoiselle, on reste coincé à la base pendant six mois ?

- Vous aurez plus souvent des permissions, sourit le Général.

Ca, il n'avait rien contre ! Mais non d'un chien ! Il ne voulait pas se coltiner une tête chercheuse blonde ! Et puis ses grands yeux incroyablement bleus luisaient de beaucoup trop d'intelligence à son goût !

- Qu'elle fasse de la musculation ! grogna Jack. Pas besoin de venir foutre le bordel dans mon équipe !

- Je ne parle pas uniquement de force physique, Major.

Jack baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Cette jeune femme avait-elle connaissance du projet pour lequel son supérieur désirait la préparer ? Il en doutait. C'était typique de US Air Force de tout dire au dernier moment, ou de ne rien dire aussi quelques fois.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son visage exprimait un vague dégoût. Le Général Brown comprit aussitôt que son subordonné avait obtenu les renseignements qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, ni une lubie subite d'un Général pour faire parler des femmes dans les Unités Spéciales.

- Mon Général, vous connaissez les conséquences de ce que vous me demandez, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme grimaça. Oh que oui, il en avait conscience ! Si West n'avait pas insisté sur la nécessité de l'expérience que cette jeune femme allait subir, et s'il n'avait pas été rassuré sur le fait qu'elle allait rester à l'abri dans cette base, il n'aurait jamais approuvée cette folie ! Il n'avait rien contre les femmes dans l'armée… Mais les Forces Spéciales, cela vous changez un homme et il n'osait imaginer les effets de l'entraînement de ses hommes sur le mental d'une femme !

- Elle ne tiendra pas, avertit Jack.

Et il espérait vraiment avoir raison. Elle était si jeune et dans ses prunelles, il pouvait encore discerner la… naïveté. Une naïveté qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Charlie. C'était grâce à ses regards qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu espoir en l'humanité. Il ne voulait pas être l'instigateur de ce qu'elle allait devenir.

- Testez-là ! Suggéra son supérieur. Et si vous ne la sentez pas suffisamment forte pour rester parmi nous pendant six mois…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avant tout, pardon à Arialine qui m'avait laissé la première review mais étrange tout de même, je ne pige pas comment tu as pu laisser un message, je ne pouvais même pas le lire ici, je l'ai découvert dans mes mails -_- Mais merci ;) Dans le doute, j'ai tout recommencé et j'en ai profité pour mettre la suite... et les prochains chapitres, eh bien lorsque j'aurais une bét****a** **^_^**_

* * *

**2**

Samantha s'avança avec un enthousiasme tout à fait réel sous les regards médusés des soldats. De vrais durs à cuire, des têtes brûlées, et peut-être des psychopathes pour quelques uns, songea-t-elle sans que son admiration pour eux ne s'affaiblisse.

Elle avait conscience que ces soldats avaient déjà plusieurs années d'expériences derrière eux et s'ils étaient là, vivants, c'était qu'ils étaient des bons ! Elle se plaça à une bonne distance de la formation déjà en rang. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur, à vrai dire, elle bouillonnait d'impatience mais elle ne pouvait prétendre à rejoindre ces hommes puisqu'elle n'était en quelque sorte qu'une 'invitée'. Et à juste deux mètres, celui qui l'avait conviée à cet entraînement l'ignorait royalement.

* * *

_- Le Major O'Neill émet quelques doutes sur votre endurance, avait déclaré le Général lorsqu'il l'avait enfin invitée dans son bureau. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?_

_Du coin de l'œil, elle avait brièvement observé l'homme assis sur le fauteuil près d'elle, son visage sans expression et son regard perdu dans le vide. _

_- Je ne demande qu'à vous prouver le contraire, monsieur, avait-elle répondu en captant finalement son regard._

_Un coin de la bouche du Major O'Neill s'était légèrement relevé mais elle n'avait pas su déterminer si c'était une grimace ou un sourire en coin. Elle avait observé son regard se détourner du sien pour croiser celui du Général qui avait seulement approuvé silencieusement._

_- Parfait ! soupira alors O'Neill. Demain matin 04:00 pour entraînement avec le régiment._

_Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de réagir._

_- Merci, monsieur !_

_Un sourire avait illuminé son visage et il ne quitta pas ses lèvres même lorsque le militaire avait bondi sur ses pieds._

_- Je ne serais pas responsable de vos bobos ! avait-il jeté sèchement avant de quitter la pièce._

_

* * *

_

- Garde à vous ! ordonna O'Neill lorsque les instructeurs firent leur apparition.

En obéissant, la physionomie de Samantha se durcit. Le regard fixé droit devant, elle attendit que l'instructeur chef donne les consignes habituelles.

Le regard du colonel Wilson, instructeur en chef des commandos de cette base passa en revue ses hommes, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait rien à leur reprocher puis il remarqua une silhouette en retrait.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les surprises. Immédiatement, il s'avança vers Jack, prêt à hurler son exaspération de ne pas avoir été tenu informé de l'arrivée d'un « stagiaire » comme il aimait à les désigner. C'était courant, beaucoup venait ici compléter leur entraînement, s'endurcir davantage et en apprendre un peu plus sur les techniques de survie, et ce vaurien d'O'Neill avait pour obligation de le tenir au courant !

En se rapprochant, il se pétrifia lorsque le visage du stagiaire lui apparut. Pendant une seconde, son visage exprima de l'incrédulité puis un sourire étira un peu ses lèvres, adoucissant l'air sévère qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Il fonça vers Samantha, dépassant Jack qui le suivit des yeux, un peu étonné de ne pas avoir les oreilles qui sifflent sous les hurlements de Wilson.

- Alors ptit génie ! Vous avez enfin décidé de tenter votre chance chez nous ?

La jeune femme leva vivement les yeux sur l'homme qui s'était immobilisé devant elle et découvrit l'instructeur qui s'occupait des entraînements physiques lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école militaire.

- Non, mon colonel, répondit-elle, je suis en… évaluation.

L'homme réprima la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais une lueur amusée zébra ses prunelles.

- Ok ptit génie ! Rejoignez l'escadron ! ordonna-t-il en lui désignant O'Neill avant de tourner les talons.

En obéissant promptement, Samantha pouvait presque entendre les pensées des soldats qui ne bronchaient pourtant pas. Lorsqu'elle se statufia à coté du Major O'Neill, son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Elle espérait seulement que celui-ci ne les entende pas !

* * *

Elle était assise sur ses jambes et tandis que le Major O'Neill effectuait l'exercice classique des abdominaux, son visage se rapprochait du sien avec une régularité impressionnante. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle annonça la 60ième traction que le visage de l'homme commença seulement à se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur et d'accuser une légère crispation. Il atteint néanmoins la 100ième bien avant le temps imparti et sans beaucoup de difficultés.

Alors que le militaire, à peine essoufflé, se relevait souplement, le colonel Wilson s'approcha, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Samantha, colla son dos au sol avant de lever les yeux vers l'instructeur.

- Sans privilège, Lieutenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Sans privilège, confirma-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Si Jack fut étonné que sa « partenaire » refuse le double critère d'aptitude physique réservé habituellement aux militaires féminins, il ne manifesta aucune réaction et n'émit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller et à son tour, lui bloquer les pieds.

100 tractions plus tard et juste à temps, Samantha, le souffle court, se laissa aller en arrière. Elle s'octroya quelques minutes avant de se relever sur ses coudes.

Jack O'Neill était debout, la surplombant de toute sa haute taille. Silencieux, il observa le regard exalté et déterminé de la jeune femme avant de lui tendre une main. Après un instant de flottement, Samantha agrippa les doigts nerveux du Major.

- Gardez des forces, Lieutenant, dit-il en la tirant sur ses pieds.

Et il avait raison de lui donner ce conseil car les exercices se succédaient à un rythme effréné. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle soit systématique la dernière et malgré les premiers signes de faiblesse, elle n'avait pas encore abandonné.

Wow ! pensa-t-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa respiration. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle doutait sérieusement de parvenir à tenir le coup à ce nouveau régime en une seule journée mais son exaltation ne perdit rien en intensité. Elle était heureuse de faire cette expérience et elle n'allait pas céder facilement, fermement résolue à tout donner tant que son corps le lui permettrait !

* * *

Les jours passaient et bientôt, une semaine complète s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du lieutenant Carter.

Jack O'Neill n'était cependant pas pressé de donner son accord. Pour le moment, il préférait laisser la place à Wilson. Celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à démontrer aux soldats qu'elle n'avait rien à leur envier.

Ouais, pas mal, songea Jack en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui sans pour autant ralentir son allure. Elle était la dernière mais elle suivait.

Le problème, c'est qu'il était convoqué tous les jours auprès du Général. Il s'impatientait et la veille, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Positive ou négative, peu importe !

Après avoir franchi le dernier obstacle, Jack O'Neill se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait terminé le parcours du combattant le premier mais le temps que lui annonça l'instructeur en chef lui fit relever vivement la tête.

Il venait d'exploser son record. Il se redressa complètement lorsque Kawalsky le rejoignit suivit de près par Ferretti et une minute plus tard, un à un, les autres soldats apparurent à leur tour.

Par ordre du colonel, tous se reposaient. Chacun à leur manière. Certains s'étaient étalés sur le sol, d'autres étaient assis, le restant préférait rester debout. Sur leurs visages, la même expression stupéfaite à l'annonce de leurs résultats.

- On devrait s'entraîner plus souvent avec Carter, hein O'Neill ! Commenta le colonel Wilson en rejoignant le militaire

- Je n'ai pas entendu vos hurlements, mon colonel, railla Jack. Vous faisiez la sieste ?

- Je suis allé voir le Général, répondit sèchement celui-ci.

Jack eut un bref sourire, haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

Décidément, Wilson l'aimait bien cette fille ! Il aurait même pu penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus… Sauf que le Colonel était marié et il le connaissait suffisamment pour affirmer qu'il était honnête jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ils avaient déjà passé un week-end ensemble avec sa femme et Sara. C'était un couple heureux.

Et puis, cette jeune femme était aussi froide qu'un glaçon ! Aucun des hommes qui l'avait abordée et invitée à prendre un verre n'avaient eut grâce à ses yeux. Elle les renvoyait gentiment mais fermement.

Wilson claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de considérer pensivement le Major. Mains enfoncées dans les poches de son treillis, yeux plissés vers le parcours, il attendait qu'apparaisse la fine silhouette de la jeune femme. Grâce à elle, tout le régiment s'était senti obligé d'accélérer la cadence. Ils en étaient tout à fait capables naturellement mais pour la première fois, ils ne lésinaient pas dans leurs efforts.

- Vous avez la chance d'être un fichu bon soldat, maugréa finalement Wilson, sinon vous auriez passé votre carrière au trou ou à nettoyer les chiottes de vos camarades !

- Vous me faîtes peur, mon colonel, cela sonne presque comme un compli…

Jack s'interrompit. La jeune femme entamait l'avant dernier obstacle qui consistait à ramper sous un grillage. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, il put distinguer nettement son visage.

- Hum, émit Wilson en consultant son chrono. Elle a encore 10 minutes pour être dans les temps.

Et en effet, Samantha venait d'apparaître en haut du mur, passage difficile si on n'avait pas de puissance dans les bras mais elle l'avait franchi sans problème et Jack n'en fut pas spécialement étonné, il avait eut un aperçu de sa force lorsqu'elle avait grimpé à la corde avec 30 kilo sur le dos. A présent, elle s'élançait sans la moindre hésitation pour atterrir agilement sur ses pieds malgré la boue accumulée au pied du fronton et elle parcourut les derniers mètres en courant.

La respiration sifflante, elle se planta devant Wilson sans prêter attention à Jack.

- Vous vous êtes promenée ou quoi ? Hurla le colonel. Vous êtes encore la dernière, Carter ! Et de loin ! Vous voulez prouver quoi exactement avec ce genre d'exploit ?

Samantha ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mettre au garde à vous. Elle serra les dents pour empêcher ses jambes de trembler.

- Si vous êtes trop fatiguée pour me répondre, Lieutenant, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre labo ! Mais c'est peut-être ce que vous voulez, Carter ?

- Non, mon colonel ! articula-t-elle, toujours essoufflée.

- Faîtes-moi plaisir, Carter, susurra Wilson, abandonnez…

- Je n'abandonne pas, mon colonel ! Coupa Samantha un peu plus fermement.

Il se détourna pour ne pas dévoiler la lueur de satisfaction qui éclaira un bref instant ses prunelles.

Tiens donc ! Pensa-t-il. Les hommes s'étaient relevés et rassemblés en un groupe solidaire. Il réprima un sourire. Ils braquaient sur lui le même regard menaçant. Un peu plus et ils se jetteraient sur lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de martyriser la jeune femme qui, bien évidemment, forçait le respect.

- Vous attendez quoi ? Ordonna-t-il, indifférent à cette manifestation de colère. Allez-vous préparer ! Départ dans 2 heures !

Le colonel prit énormément de plaisir à contempler les soldats hésiter pour finalement obéir, non sans laisser échapper quelques grognements frustrés, et s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment des quartiers.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Carter qui avait abandonné le garde à vous pour adopter la même position qu'O'Neill peu de temps auparavant. Apparemment celui-ci ne se sentait pas concerné par son injonction puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé, toujours légèrement en retrait derrière la jeune femme.

- O'Neill !

- Mon colonel ?

- Puisque vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de Carter, accompagnez-là à l'infirmerie !

- Mais… ! Protesta la jeune femme trop faiblement pour couvrir la voix de Jack qui répondait au même temps.

- A vos ordres, monsieur !

- Je vais bien, mon colonel ! S'exclama Samantha contrariée de ne pouvoir donner plus de force à sa voix.

- C'est un ordre ! Tonna Wilson en s'éloignant.

* * *

Escortée par O'Neill, elle pesta silencieusement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsque le médecin se précipita sur elle avec une compresse à la main, instinctivement elle se recula pour buter contre le dos du Major. Elle sentit ses larges mains agripper ses bras pour la pousser sur une chaise.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, asseyez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il avec exaspération.

Elle obtempéra de toute façon trop épuisée pour réagir. Puis son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur son reflet dans le miroir avant que le médecin ne se penche sur elle. Elle avait eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir l'état déplorable de son visage. Sur sa figure s'était mélangé sueur et sang et à son front, s'étalait une vilaine coupure. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas s'être blessée…

- Pas besoin de points de suture, annonça le doc, ses doigts posés sur son front. Avez-vous mal à la tête ?

- Un peu, admit-elle, prenant conscience de la douleur. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux reprendre l'entraînement, ajouta-t-elle, prête à se relever.

Excepté que deux mains fermes s'abattirent sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

- Doc ? S'enquit le propriétaire des mains.

- Si elle y tient, commença l'homme, mais…

- J'y tiens ! coupa Samantha avec fermeté.

Dans le miroir, elle aperçut le Major O'Neill qui levait les yeux au plafond.

- Elle y tient ! confirma-t-il cependant.

- Très bien, soupira le médecin.

Il ne comprendrait jamais ces militaires ! Tous cinglés d'après lui. Si les femmes s'y mettaient aussi…

- Je vais vous donner un anti-inflammatoire. Rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche, manifestement pour protester, c'est juste pour calmer la douleur. Rien qui vous empêchera de… faire une promenade.

Samantha sourit et le médecin complètement fasciné, perdit ses facultés mentales et par la même occasion, le cheminement de ses pensées… ou plutôt ses pensées se firent moins, beaucoup moins médicales !

- Doc ? s'impatienta Jack.

- Hein ? fit celui-ci avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

La jeune femme avala docilement le comprimé et leva les yeux vers Jack, réclamant en silence l'autorisation de se lever.

C'est alors que celui-ci prit conscience que ses mains n'avaient pas quitté les épaules de Samantha. Avec un air un peu gêné, il les retira brusquement et les plongea aussitôt dans les poches de son treillis.

- Il vous reste 1:30 pour vous préparer, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

* * *

Après une longue et fantastique chute libre, Samantha enclencha son parachute. Elle le manœuvra avec dextérité et atterrit avec douceur sur ses pieds. Sans perdre de temps, elle se détacha de son équipement et le rassembla avec adresse pour l'enfoncer dans son sac. Empoignant son P90 qui reposait sur sa poitrine en bandoulière, elle rejoignit au pas de course les commandos qui comme elle, n'avaient rencontré aucun incident.

C'était le plus sympa de l'épreuve, le pire restait à venir. 50 kilomètre de marche pour rejoindre la base avec le nécessaire de survie sur le dos.

- En route ! ordonna Wilson.

Machinalement et bien qu'elle ait mémorisé le parcours, Samantha sortit la carte plastifiée. Elle était à peu près certaine d'assurer pour la partie plane cependant elle avait conscience qu'elle risquait de craquer lorsqu'ils atteindraient la montée. Elle avait atteint ses limites et elle puisait déjà dans ses réserves.

- Mal à la tête ?

Samantha se tourna vers Jack. Il marchait à ses côtés, d'une démarche souple, désinvolte qu'elle lui envia. Caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, elle ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux néanmoins son visage n'était pas tourné dans sa direction mais droit devant lui. Machinalement, elle leva une main et ses doigts effleurèrent le pansement à son front.

- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Bien ! Parce que je n'aime pas jouer les infirmiers, lâcha-t-il en accélérant la cadence pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Samantha faillit lui tirer la langue mais se contenta de jeter un regard noir à son dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, j'ai demandé à Artis de corriger Soulmate en intérim... Finalement, elle a décidé de garder cette fic aussi... "Aussi" parce qu'elle a plein de chapitres qui attendent :p mais je ne peux rien lui refuser ;) **

**Ne vous habituez pas de trop quand même à cette vitesse de mise à jour, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Mais, j'avoue que vos reviews m'ont motivés ^_^ **

**D'ailleurs, il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites ou qui ne me laissent pas leurs mails, c'est difficile de les remercier ;)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**3**

Une semaine, pensa Samantha en s'écroulant sur le sol.

Elle aura tenu une semaine mais finalement, elle s'en foutait.

Elle mentait évidemment, elle enrageait que son corps la trahisse. Parce que dans sa tête, rien n'avait changé, elle voulait continuer ! Mais elle avait beau ordonné à ses jambes de bouger et d'avancer, même si pour cela elle devait enduré une torture à chaque pas, elles ne lui obéissaient pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Dans une grimace, elle se déchargea de son sac, ayant conscience que désormais, elle ne pourrait plus changer d'avis. La douleur était acceptable tant que les sangles ne quittaient pas ses épaules, c'était un calvaire auquel on pouvait s'habituer. Mais le soulagement ressenti une fois libérée ne pouvait pas être oublié.

Elle retira sa veste et la roula en boule. Négligeant d'examiner l'étendu des dégâts sur ses épaules, elle s'étala de tout son long, la tête bien calée sur son oreiller de fortune et leva les yeux au ciel.

Dommage qu'il fasse encore jour, en pleine nature, les étoiles étaient tellement plus brillantes. Peut-être allaient-ils la laisser dormir à la belle étoile ?

* * *

Pour la dixième fois en l'espace d'une minute, Jack O'Neill se retourna. Une demi-heure qu'il ne voyait plus Samantha Carter. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, l'allure du militaire ralentit sensiblement.

Il n'était pas étonné, c'était évident qu'elle avait craqué, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement depuis une dizaine de kilomètre. Elle chancelait plus qu'elle ne marchait et la montée était de plus en plus rude.

Il aurait dû être exaspéré mais étrangement, il était seulement inquiet. Pas parce qu'elle lui paraissait fragile, jugement révisé assez rapidement, mais parce qu'elle avait forcé son admiration.

- Bon sang ! maugréa-t-il.

S'il refusait qu'elle reste, un autre que lui, peut-être moins bon, prendrait sans doute sa place. Il n'aimait pas ça mais alors pas du tout.

- Kawalsky !

- Monsieur ?

- Je vais chercher le Lieutenant Carter.

Le soldat jeta un coup d'œil pardessus l'épaule de son supérieur et sans commentaire, hocha la tête.

Jack sourit brièvement et tourna immédiatement les talons.

* * *

Samantha se réveilla avec la sensation qu'elle se noyait. Elle se redressa en toussant et crachant… de l'eau ? s'étonna-t-elle en contemplant son T-shirt couleur olive dégoulinant. Puis lorsqu'une gourde atterrit sur ses jambes, elle comprit que la sieste était finie.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, narquois, du Major O'Neill.

- Je vous conseille l'intégral, Lieutenant.

Les yeux de Samantha s'arrondirent.

- Bronzage, précisa Jack en s'accroupissant.

La jeune femme rougit et rougit encore plus sous l'examen minutieux dont elle faisait l'objet, néanmoins, elle ne se déroba pas. Malgré les paroles assez… imagées, le regard était parfaitement professionnel.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sang séché au niveau des épaules de son T-shirt mais tendit les mains vers le bas de son corps.

- Je ne suis pas blessée, déclara-t-elle nerveusement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et palpa les cuisses et jambes de la jeune femme. Il observa attentivement son visage palissant tandis qu'elle tentait de dissimuler la souffrance qu'il lui occasionnait. Il finit par se reculer et se releva souplement.

Jack fouilla dans une poche de sa veste et sortit sa radio. Seul le chef d'équipe en possédait une pendant un entraînement.

- O'Neill au rapport, mon colonel.

Un grésillement lui répondit puis la voix ironique de Wilson retentit.

- _Vous êtes perdu O'Neill ?_

- Le Lieutenant Carter est hors course.

- _Blessée ? interrogea Wilson soudain sérieux._

- Négatif.

- _Je vous envoie une…_

- Négatif. On va camper, lâcha Jack d'un ton neutre.

Le colonel Wilson marqua un temps de silence et Jack devina que l'homme devait contempler sa radio avec effarement. Il connaissait l'unique condition pour que Samantha Carter poursuive cet entraînement et il connaissait désormais la réponse.

-_ Ok O'Neill, _reprit Wilson, visiblement satisfait._ Je vous laisse jusqu'à dem… QUOI !_

Jack haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit : _« Comment ça ils sont partis ? »_ et une demi seconde plus tard : _« Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »._

-_ De retour à la base avant 12:00, Major_, termina-t-il, exaspéré_._

- A vos ordres. Terminé.

Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme et découvrit qu'elle s'était affaissée sur elle-même. Ok, elle était plus mal point qu'il ne le pensait initialement. Il l'installa plus confortablement et lui passa, avec plus de tact que la première fois, de l'eau sur le visage.

Il se relevait lorsque des pas se rapprochèrent rapidement. Il se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers qui s'immobilisèrent dans un bel ensemble devant lui. Jack n'était pas surpris, il avait deviné les raisons de l'irritation de Wilson.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au corps immobile puis sans qu'aucun mots de furent échangés, ils cherchèrent où installer le campement.

* * *

Samantha souleva lentement les paupières et son regard rencontra une toile de tente.

D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, c'est mieux qu'en plein soleil pour reprendre des forces.

Pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées, elle remua doucement ses jambes. Douloureux mais tolérable.

Samantha se redressa brusquement. Trop brusquement. Ses muscles s'étaient refroidis et les courbatures se faisaient maintenant sentir.

Elle n'avait pas montée de tente…

Elle n'avait pas de tente dans son sac !

Elle s'était évanouie.

Jamais elle ne s'était évanouie !

Elle avait vraiment épuisé toute son énergie… Combien de temps était-elle restée… Elle réprima un gémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses muscles douloureux. Elle n'osait même pas regarder sa montre de peur du nombre d'heures écoulées.

Choisissant de prolonger encore son répit avant l'avalanche de railleries et reproches, elle tendit l'oreille et après quelques secondes, son intuition se confirma.

Il y avait des voix. Pas seulement une, en l'occurrence celle du Major O'Neill mais bel et bien trois voix distinctes qu'elle reconnut comme étant celles de Ferretti et Kawalsky.

Murmures, chuchotements, rires… blanc… et re-murmures… et puis la voix, sèche, exaspéré de Jack O'Neill qui retentit parfaitement claire à ses oreilles attentives :

- Nom d'un chien, je suis marié, Kawalsky !

Samantha tressaillit et grimaça tout de suite après lorsque la douleur se rappela à son souvenir.

Reprenant son souffle, elle se fit songeuse.

Alors, il était marié. Pourquoi l'avait-elle imaginé célibataire ? Bon, elle ne le connaissait pas pourtant elle avait des difficultés à l'imaginer comme… un mari. Et, quel genre de personne était sa femme ? L'attendait-elle patiemment à la maison ou était-elle une femme active, indépendante ? Comment supportait-elle d'avoir un homme qui flirtait avec le danger ? Comment supportait-elle de ne rien savoir, ni des lieux où il se trouvait, ni des missions qu'il accomplissait ?

Une vague de tristesse submergea la jeune femme en pensant à sa défunte mère. Même si celle-ci pensait dissimuler son angoisse, elle était toujours sur les charbons ardents lorsque son père partait de longs mois. Elle fixait le téléphone et à chaque jour qui passait, son visage s'assombrissait un peu plus.

Chassant ses tristes pensées, elle pensa à son père. Il avait paru en colère au téléphone lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ de Washington. Mais tout brigadier Général qu'il était, il ne pouvait contredire les ordres d'un Général plus étoilé que lui.

Elle était évidemment restée évasive quant à la raison de son absence, lui ayant juste expliqué qu'elle se rendait dans une sorte de camp de remise à niveau physique, ce qu'il avait en fin de compte approuvé, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait se laisser aller si elle désirait un jour aller dans l'espace.

Elle avait souri.

Il était plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le pensait.

Sauf que…

* * *

Jack O'Neill souleva légèrement un pan de la tente et lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune femme éveillée, il se surprit à hésiter. Derrière lui, ses compagnons étaient silencieux mais il sentait leurs regards attentifs posés sur son dos.

Elle était manifestement perdue dans ses pensées et ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Jack fit une moue désapprobatrice.

Elle n'était pas sur ses gardes. Et, elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'endurance. Certes, elle n'était pas une fragile petite chose mais il ne sentait rien en elle qui s'approche ne serait-ce qu'à un infime danger. Et pour faire peur à l'ennemi, l'intimider ou le faire hésiter, il fallait qu'un soldat représente une menace.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Devant son regard explicite, ses coéquipiers se levèrent prestement et empoignant leurs armes s'éloignèrent pour surveiller, même s'il n'y avait rien à surveiller, le périmètre. Jack réprima son irritation aux rires étouffés des deux hommes et entra dans la tente.

Il se fit aussitôt l'effet d'être le grand méchant loup lorsqu'elle sursauta, le regard agrandi par l'affolement. Elle se reprit cependant assez vite et ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il s'installa auprès d'elle, ce qui dans l'espace confiné de la tente, se révéla être très proche...

- Bien dormi, Lieutenant ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle sobrement.

- Les bobos ?

- Supportable, monsieur.

- Bien ! lâcha-t-il avant d'ajouter après un bref silence : On doit parler, Lieutenant.

- Je sais, déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je retourne au Pentagone.

Jack eut un sourire en coin à la vue des poings serrés sur les genoux de Samantha.

- Vous le voulez ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec vivacité en redressant la tête avant d'ajouter de façon plus pondéré : Monsieur.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, l'homme opina de la tête d'un air pensif. Il passa une main dans sa courte chevelure puis la posa sur sa bouche.

Visiblement, il réfléchissait et elle hésitait à l'interrompre. Considérait-il vraiment son intégration dans l'équipe ? Elle pouvait comprendre son scepticisme, il devait la prendre pour une cinglée de vouloir quitter un endroit plutôt tranquille pour se cloîtrer dans une base pendant six mois.

Samantha prit une courte inspiration et se tourna résolument vers son supérieur.

- Je ne suis pas folle, monsieur, déclara-t-elle sans se rendre compte que celui-ci s'apprêtait aussi à prendre la parole.

- Lieutenant…

- Je suis volontaire pour la plus extraordinaire des aventures, poursuivit-elle avec passion…

- Lieutenant… !

- Et pour que j'y participe autrement que par mes connaissances intellectuelles, je dois obtenir votre aval, monsieur ! termina-t-elle le souffle court.

- Mon av… Quoi ! s'exclama Jack après un silence ahuri. Le Général ne m'a jamais parlé de ça !

- Mon supérieur a pourtant sollicité auprès du Général Brown que je sois entraînée par le meilleur de ses hommes, révéla-t-elle. Et à terme, celui-ci doit juger si je suis… apte pour…

- … votre extraordinaire aventure, suggéra Jack.

Samantha eut un bref sourire embarrassé mais acquiesça en silence. Puis, elle décida qu'elle avait assez plaidé sa cause et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires.

Un sourire amusé effleura les lèvres de Jack devant le sérieux qu'elle mettait à décharger son sac pour le ranger à nouveau avec soin, manifestement pour répartir le poids.

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas de trop ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait accepté de l'entraîner pas d'être responsable de son proche avenir.

- Alors … comme ça je suis le meilleur ? demanda-t-il.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que Jack leva les yeux au ciel et il le remercia par la même occasion : la jeune femme avait encore le nez plongé dans son sac.

Pour une obscure raison, les mots d'acceptation restaient bloqués.

D'accord, il n'aimait décidément pas l'idée d'être plus ou moins lié à la prochaine affectation de la jeune femme. Il détestait aussi imaginer ce qu'elle allait endurer pendant ces 6 mois pour obtenir son approbation.

Jack esquissa une grimace. ' Son approbation' C'était pas son truc ce genre de… truc. Et puis, ce n'était pas un truc que l'on demande à un simple Major ! Si ?

Mais quelle raison pourrait-il invoquer pour la renvoyer au Pentagone pour faire… ce qu'elle savait faire. Manifestement, ce futur projet lui tenait très à cœur, toutefois c'était suffisamment dangereux pour que son supérieur hésite à l'envoyer 'on ne sait où' sans faire d'elle une guerrière digne de ce nom.

Et bon sang, lui non plus, n'aimait absolument pas l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas tous les atouts en main pour cette fameuse 'mission'.

Il reporta son attention sur le Lieutenant qui s'étouffait dans une toux plutôt suspicieuse.

Effectivement, percevant la petite pointe d'arrogance dans le ton de l'homme, Samantha tentait de feindre un subtil toussotement. Pas très convaincant, songea-t-elle dans une grimace honteuse.

- Apparemment, monsieur, répondit-elle en forçant sa voix à prendre un ton solennel.

- C'est toujours bon à entendre, se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

La jeune femme hocha distraitement la tête, prit le temps de fermer son sac, cette fois-ci bien équilibré, jugea-t-elle en le soulevant légèrement et enfin, se retourna pour face à Jack O'Neill.

Elle redressa fièrement la tête et son regard se planta dans celui de l'homme avec résolution. Quelle que soit la réponse, elle préférait le regarder en face pour l'écouter. S'il le fallait, elle était prête à argumenter, batailler… et même supplier ! Une réponse négative était inacceptable !

Si l'homme avait encore eu le moindre doute, la plus petite réticence, assurément, ils auraient été balayés devant ce regard bleu qui ne se dérobait pas sous le sien.

- D'accord, Lieutenant, promit-il alors, nous allons faire en sorte que vos muscles soient aussi indispensables que vos cellules grises.

Attention ! Il n'en avait pas terminé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait en baver et qu'il n'admettrait aucune plainte, aucun relâchement ! Encore moins un désistement ! Qu'il irait à sa recherche et la ramènerait par la peau des fesses !

Ceci dit…

Ou plutôt ceci pensé…

Parce qu'à cet instant, il avalait difficilement sa salive, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt parce que sa bouche s'en trouva soudain asséchée et que sa langue se colla désagréablement à son palais.

Les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres.

Le magnifique sourire que le Lieutenant Samantha Carter lui offrait, le laissait irrémédiablement muet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mon commentaire se trouve à la fin de la fic... **

* * *

**4**

**5 mois plus tard**

Le Major Jack O'Neill l'étalait systématiquement.

Samantha suivait pourtant avec précision le mouvement qu'il lui avait enseigné depuis deux heures et pas une seule fois, elle n'était parvenue à l'accomplir en entier.

Après une magistrale démonstration avec ses équipiers, il s'était tourné vers elle, et d'un signe lui avait ordonné de s'approcher. Il avait été clair dès le début, si elle ne le déséquilibrait pas au moins une fois, ils continueraient. Toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Alors qu'ils se tournaient autour, Samantha réalisa qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment de fatigue, elle parvenait à maîtriser sa respiration et ne ressentait aucune douleur qui aurait pu l'empêcher de se défendre et d'attaquer. Sans doute que les exercices matinaux, très matinaux, n'y étaient pas étrangers.

Les moments de détente, depuis que Jack O'Neill avait décidé de s'occuper personnellement de son entraînement, étaient pour ainsi dire inexistants. Et si celui-ci quittait la base pour une permission, il demeurait Kawalsky et Ferretti qui s'empressaient de lui enseigner armes, explosifs, ou matériel utilisé par les commandos. C'était ce qu'elle préférait d'ailleurs, le côté théorique. Bien sûr, elle connaissait les armes basiques, mais celles qu'utilisaient ces unités d'élites étaient à la pointe de la technologie.

Depuis cinq mois, elle s'entraînait sans que le Major ne lui permette le moindre relâchement. En dehors des activités physiques, l'équipe d'O'Neill s'entraînait à diverses manœuvres, dans la nature, sauvage ou pas, dans des bâtiments plus ou moins récents, assimilant par cœur chaque geste, jusqu'à qu'ils en deviennent des automatismes.

Samantha était fascinée, ils reconstituaient entièrement des décors, au plus proche de la mission, laquelle était préparée avec minutie, tout était répété à l'avance, encore et encore, pour qu'à la date fatidique, il y ait le moins de surprise possible.

Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de mission pour elle, donc tout était fictif, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, loin de là.

Et puis, il y avait les autres missions, moins officielles encore que celles qu'accomplissaient déjà ces hommes sous anonymat. Celles dont personne ne parlaient.

Elle les avait regardés partir, ces soldats, en « permission » et revenir silencieux, le visage sombre, fermé, le regard encore plus dur.

Elle se surprenait à dévisager Jack O'Neill lorsqu'il partait à son tour. N'était-il pas plus gros que d'ordinaire ce sac qu'il tenait à la main ? Ne paraissait-il pas plus concentré ?

Son ventre se nouait inévitablement.

Et, il revenait, reposé, souriant envers ses coéquipiers, alors enfin, elle respirait librement.

- Concentrez-vous !

Samantha cligna une fois des paupières puis se sentit basculer en arrière et encore une fois, le cran d'arrêt menaça sa gorge.

- Encore ! rugit le Major en la libérant.

Honteuse, la jeune femme se releva promptement. Si l'homme n'était pas tendre avec elle, il n'était jamais en colère. Ce soir, c'était le cas. Elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Elle était énervée et cela nuisait à sa concentration.

N'aurait-elle pas dû être heureuse de voir enfin le bout du tunnel et d'être libérée de sa retraite forcée ? Elle avait réussi à tenir et dans un mois, elle quitterait la base.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et recula prudemment de quelques pas. Elle était trop reconnaissante envers cet homme pour le décevoir. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Elle était plus forte, plus résistante et plus dure.

Elle chassa toute pensée autre que les déplacements fluides de l'homme qui la scrutait afin de prévenir chacun de ses propres gestes.

Samantha ne réfléchissait plus. Sans qu'elle en prenne conscience, son visage perdit toute expression et son regard se fit lointain. Pourtant, ses mouvements s'affinèrent, s'assouplirent et toutes les attaques de son adversaire se trouvèrent bloquées.

Et lorsque Jack O'Neill vacilla pour la première, la jeune femme en profita pour conclure le mouvement. Elle fut récompensée par les cris enthousiastes des soldats qui les entouraient.

Embarrassée, elle libéra son supérieur de son poids et après une infime hésitation, lui tendit la main.

* * *

C'était l'enfer. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure description pour ce qu'elle endurait.

Le pied de Samantha glissa dangereusement dans la boue. Un cri qu'elle ne put étouffer, à mi chemin entre la rage et le désespoir, lui échappa lorsque ses genoux fléchirent. Elle était épuisée, transie d'avoir nagé pendant plus d'une heure dans un lac glacial avant d'y demeurer le double de ce temps, immobile et immergée jusqu'aux yeux dans l'attente que toute menace soit évaluée. Son corps n'était que souffrance. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement et à vrai dire, elle avait très envie de s'évanouir.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à s'effondrer, elle sentit étrangement ses jambes se tendre et s'affermir sur le sol. Une nouvelle force, qu'elle puisa au plus profond de ses entrailles, la submergea. C'était la dernière épreuve et au bout de ce cauchemar, une douche où le savon parfumé n'était pas interdit… un repas chaud et copieux, une boisson qui n'avait pas le goût de vase… Non… A bien y réfléchir, il y avait nettement mieux… Juste un endroit où elle pourrait s'écrouler où on la laisserait dormir pendant au moins une semaine entière !

Samantha se relança en avant et alors qu'elle entrevoyait le drapeau indiquant que la troisième étape était atteinte, elle soupira de soulagement. Le Paradis, qu'elle devait rejoindre était proche… plus que quelques heures seulement…

Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche, elle ne se débattit pas, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile. Sous le poids de l'homme, la jeune femme s'étala de tout son long dans une mare de boue et très vite se retrouva ligotée et bâillonnée.

Juste avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, Samantha sentit son cœur chavirer. Des tas d'images atroces lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Elle l'avait pressenti. Elle avait repoussé l'idée autant que possible. Elle avait délibérément ignoré les regards insistants de Kawalsky et Ferretti et celui, un peu trop détaché, de Jack O'Neill qui lui expliquait sa mission.

Puis, elle avait su. Pas encore tout à fait lorsque avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère, Jack O'Neill avait vérifié son parachute une dernière fois.

_- Courage, Carter._

A cet instant !

Ce n'était pas l'encouragement ou le ton grave ni même son regard qui semblait inhabituellement préoccupé qui l'avait alerté mais l'usage de son seul nom. Elle avait toujours été 'Lieutenant' ou 'Lieutenant Carter'.

Jamais seulement 'Carter'.

* * *

Elle avait mal…

Si mal…

Le temps s'était suspendu depuis qu'elle croupissait dans cet immonde cachot. Son corps n'était que souffrance. La douleur était telle qu'elle ne ressentait même plus la faim, ni même cette soif qui l'avait tant tenaillée les premiers jours de son emprisonnement. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait pas compris la raison de cet oubli et de ce silence puis avec horreur, elle avait rapidement deviné que ce n'était que le commencement… Ils l'affaiblissaient…

Jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

Recroquevillée sur le sol glacial, Samantha gémit et s'affaissa un peu plus encore sur elle-même. Malgré l'état presque comateux dans lequel elle était plongée, elle discerna avec une abominable clarté les pas lourds et pesants qu'elle avait appris à redouter. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement, ses entrailles se nouèrent atrocement et la peur s'infiltra inexorablement dans ses veines. Un effroi primitif, absolu, incontrôlable, la submergeait toute entière, ravageant le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait encore.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque des bras la hissèrent sur ses pieds. A peine retrouvait-elle un certain équilibre sur ses jambes chancelantes qu'on lui tirait les cheveux, la forçant à redresser la tête. Il était inutile de se débattre, comme il était tout aussi dérisoire de chercher l'évasion derrière des paupières closes. Elle ne pouvait se soustraire au regard froid et inhumain de l'homme cagoulé.

Les larmes coulèrent pour la première fois et dans un éclair de conscience douloureux, elle comprit qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle en était arrivée à ce point de non retour où elle acceptait d'abandonner.

Et, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

* * *

Le Colonel Wilson, assis sur une caisse, attendait deux équipes pour une 'répétition'. Aujourd'hui, il jouait le rôle du méchant, il aimait bien... du moins, jusqu'à qu'il se fasse 'tuer'. C'est pour cela qu'il avait abandonné son uniforme pour une tenue civile… Ringarde et doublée par des poches de peinture rouge.

Depuis quelques minutes, il observait trois hommes qui semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir. L'absence du p'tit génie y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant cette semaine, elle revenait aujourd'hui et étrangement, ses coéquipiers d'entraînements avaient décidé de se lancer la baballe devant les quartiers des invités.

O'Neill avait pris son rôle avec un sérieux qui l'avait parfois étonné. Pas tellement sur l'entraînement en lui-même, plutôt sur son comportement strict. Très strict ! Même lui, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait été aussi sévère envers la jeune femme. Sans doute qu'O'Neill s'était efforcé d'oublier la femme pour ne voir que le soldat.

Le résultat était là cependant et Jack O'Neill avait fini par lâcher l'ultime ordre. Un ordre que chaque entraîneur redoutait, détestait et même enrageait de donner. Parce qu'ils en avaient fait eux-mêmes l'expérience, parce qu'ils en connaissaient le déroulement.

C'était une mission en solo. Simplissime. Larguée en pleine nature, entourée par l'ennemi avec des renseignements de hautes importances à rapporter à la base. Une mission vouée à l'échec comme le prévoyait le scénario.

Une semaine en captivité, c'était l'objectif. Elle craquerait, c'était inévitable. N'importe quel homme finissait par céder sous la torture, toutefois, le but n'était pas de se laisser martyriser à l'infini, ni même de se faire tuer.

Les soldats apprenaient à résister suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à leurs supérieurs de changer les plans prévus.

* * *

Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils en contemplant les quatre soldats qui descendaient avec précaution le brancard du camion. Il échangea un bref regard avec ses coéquipiers puis se tourna vers les hommes qui sous son ordre, s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

'Quoi ?' pensa O'Neill en réfrénant sa contrariété lorsque aucun d'eux ne se risqua à rencontrer son regard plus qu'interrogateur.

Du coin des yeux, il apercevait le colonel Smith et ses hommes qui venaient de descendre du camion. Ils ne semblaient pas plus inquiets que ça. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de lui et se mirent à discuter calmement.

Alors pourquoi les quatre brancardiers n'osaient-ils pas bouger et pourquoi affichaient-ils des traits sombres et défaits ? … Dégoûtés ?

C'était lui qui avait ordonné l'épreuve. Oui, c'était sans nul doute l'initiation la plus monstrueuse qui puisse exister et oui, les soldats s'en sortaient plus ou moins amochés, néanmoins, ils revenaient toujours debout. Non en position allongée.

C'était lui ou Smith ricanait ?

Il s'avança d'un pas un peu hésitant puis se pencha sur le corps emmitouflé dans une couverture de survie. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était parfaitement consciente, il le savait rien qu'à sa façon de crisper les doigts sur le bord de la couverture. Cependant elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés et il lui en fut reconnaissant lorsqu'il se pencha davantage.

Il était choqué. Pas de son état déplorable, mais de la rage qui grondait dans sa poitrine.

Sans un mot, il se redressa lentement.

Ses deux camarades qui s'étaient rapprochés levèrent les yeux et ils retinrent leur respiration lorsque le regard de Jack se fixa sur le Colonel Smith et ses hommes.

- Allez-y les gars, ordonna Kawalsky.

Les quatre soldats parurent soulagés d'être libérés et s'éloignèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Les yeux rivés sur les poings crispés de son supérieur, Kawalsky hésitait à intervenir. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer une remarque cinglante.

Jack O'Neill pouvait être parfaitement odieux dans ces propos. Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire usage de sa force physique, son calme, son regard glacial qui clouait sur place et son adresse à manipuler l'ironie, suffisaient amplement à faire des dégâts chez ses interlocuteurs.

Le Major O'Neill était un chef fantastique et il se félicitait d'être sous ses ordres même si c'était un militaire peu orthodoxe. Oh, il respectait en partie - la plus importante ceci dit - le protocole militaire, par contre, la déférence due à ses supérieurs lui semblait souvent étrangère… Il devait cependant lui reconnaître qu'il n'en attendait pas non plus à son égard.

Néanmoins, alors que Jack s'avançait d'un pas pesant vers le Colonel Smith, il était très loin d'afficher une attitude flegmatique. Kawalsky grimaça et fit signe à Ferretti de le suivre.

- Eh… lâcha Jack en s'immobilisant derrière l'homme.

Le Colonel ne parut pas remarquer les regards d'avertissements que ses hommes lui adressaient et se retourna…

… pour faire connaissance avec le poing fracassant de Jack O'Neill.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'écraser à terre, il fut retenu par le col de son uniforme et ses yeux encore abasourdis par l'attaque se plongèrent dans deux prunelles noires et luisantes de fureur.

* * *

_**Note : Je vais répondre à ma bêta qui semble intriguée par la réaction de Carter. Et je le fais ici parce que, peut-être, ceux qui lisent ma fic le seront aussi.**_

_**Je trouve que dans la plupart (pas toutes hein !) des fics que j'ai lues, elle ou Jack, semblent inhumain tellement ils sont forts, qu'ils ne trahissent jamais même sous la torture… etc…**_

_**Alors premièrement, j'ai un épisode en tête, avec Jack prisonnier de Baal et il est tout de même à deux doigts de parler… et deuxièmement, j'ai vu, il y a longtemps c'est vrai mais je pense que c'est toujours d'actualité, un reportage sur ce genre d'unité et les hommes finissent toujours par parler sous la torture… La scène de Wilson l'explique un peu, cela fait parti de leur entraînement.**_

_**Alors non, Carter (elle est jeune dans cette fic, elle n'a pas encore l'âge de la série) n'a pas échoué dans ce « test », je parle bien de jours d'emprisonnements… pas de 24 heures. Oui, j'ai inventé des trucs parce que personnellement, je ne torture pas les gens, mais je suppose que lorsqu'on a faim ou soif, nous nous affaiblissons… et que cela prépare le prisonnier à l'interrogatoire en lui-même…**_

_**Pour le reste de tes interrogations miss Artis, il faudra attendre le chapitre 5 que tu auras sous peu dans ta boite mail…**_

_**Et j'en profite pour dire ou répéter que je ne poste jamais régulièrement, désolée -_-, il peut même passer un mois sans qu'apparaisse un chapitre. Je travaille et ma bêta aussi ^_^**_

_**Eh voilà ! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me le dire ) je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui l'ont déjà fait ! N'hésitez pas à recommencer :p**_


End file.
